


Nada más

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: Desastre [4]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Loneliness, M/M, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Johnny miró a Daniel. Estaba molesto con él, podía sentirlo en cada uno de sus movimientos, en la forma en la que giraba su rostro, en el ímpetu con el que se colocaba la chaqueta.





	Nada más

**Author's Note:**

> Pues otro fic en español, me he llevado una temporada que casi todo lo que escribía era en inglés (no sólo por aquí, pero en mi vida diaria) y sienta tan bien esto (aunque me siento falta de práctica).
> 
> Y bueno, otro fic de estos dos.

Johnny miró a Daniel. Estaba molesto con él, podía sentirlo en cada uno de sus movimientos, en la forma en la que giraba su rostro, en el ímpetu con el que se colocaba la chaqueta. Estaba enfadado con él, no exactamente con él, pero con la situación entre ellos. A Johnny le habría gustado decir algo, una broma para aligerar el ambiente, pero Daniel no estaba para bromas en aquel momento. Si Johnny se atrevía a decir algo inapropiado sería mucho peor y Johnny tampoco estaba de humor para lidiar con Daniel cuando se ponía así. Al final se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? –le espetó el otro cuando se terminó de vestir.

Johnny se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien qué quería Daniel que le dijese. Estaba seguro que abrir la boca sería igual a empeorar la situación, pero tras un largo y agonizante momento se dio cuenta que Daniel no pensaba marcharse hasta que hablase. Aquello era nuevo entre ellos. Johnny estaba acostumbrado a sus enfados y salidas silenciosas que dejaban tras de sí dolor y una extraña sensación de soledad y vacío, junto a la promesa de volver.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga LaRusso? –preguntó cansadamente-. ¿Qué esto está mal? ¿Qué no deberíamos hacerlo? –se detuvo unos segundos sin saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigía con esas palabras-. Ya sabes todo eso, ya lo has dicho tú… No sé qué quieres que te diga, o qué esperas de mí. Ya lo has dicho tú todo –suspiró.

Johnny dirigió su mirada al techo. Estaba cansado de aquella situación, de lo que hacían, de lo que no hacían, de lo que deberían hacer, de los errores, la vergüenza, la culpa… Estaba cansado de todo aquello. Daniel no era el único que lo pasaba mal, que tenía dudas y se asqueaba de sí mismo. Johnny también sufría las consecuencias de aquel acto. Johnny también se fustigaba en soledad y se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan ruin. Sin embargo, él no molestaba a Daniel con todo aquello.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

\- ¿Qué esperabas LaRusso? –replicó-. ¿Quieres una declaración entre lágrimas? ¿Quieres que me disculpe y te suplique? ¿Eso quieres?

Johnny se irguió en la cama y encaró a Daniel. Sus ojos negros brillaban con culpa y vergüenza, como siempre. Y Johnny estaba cansado de todo aquello. Era Daniel quien siempre volvía, era él quien le buscaba para después repudiarle y decirle una y otra vez que sería la última.

\- Mi vida se desmorona y tú sólo… pareces disfrutarlo.

Era injusto, y Daniel lo debía de saber. Estaba siendo muy injusto. A Johnny tampoco le gustaba aquella situación. No le gustaba tener que ser la vergüenza y el secreto en la vida de Daniel. No disfrutaba viviendo en las sombras y conformarse con lo que el otro le podía dar. Johnny no disfrutaba viendo a Daniel sufrir y lamentarse. Además, Daniel tenía un hogar al que volver, una vida en la que todo encajaba y en la que podía olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar mientras Johnny sólo tenía un frigorífico lleno de cerveza, alcohol y sobras de comida. Johnny sólo podía esperar en silencio rememorando cada instante juntos. Él no tenía nada. Nada.

Su vida era un desastre, una completa ruina. Lo único que tenía sentido era su dojo y, por extraño y doloroso que pudiese resultar, Daniel. Enseñando karate era como mejor se sentía, más completo y conectado al mundo. Y estando con Daniel toda su vida de mierda desaparecía y sólo quedaba el vago recuerdo de una enemistad absurda, sudor y besos demandantes que jamás llegaban a dejarle saciado completamente. Todo tenía sentido a su lado. Y cada vez que Daniel salía por la puerta, Johnny se quedaba solo en un mundo oscuro y triste en el que había aprendido a sobrevivir con una botella en la mano.

Y ahora Daniel venía a soltarle todo aquello…

\- No limpies tu conciencia conmigo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos. Johnny presentía la discusión que se avecinaba y no estaba preparado para ello. Se levantó de la cama y buscó sus calzoncillos antes de ir a la cocina y coger una botella

\- ¿Vas a beber ahora?

Estaba demasiado sobrio.

\- Cada uno tiene sus vicios.

\- Es una conversación seria…

Johnny lo miró con cansancio.

\- A ti te gusta echarme mierda encima para sentirte menos culpable y yo bebo. Creo que mi forma de lidiar con esto es mejor.

\- ¿Qué yo te echo…?

Daniel era un buen hombre, Johnny no lo dudaba, pero en esos momentos siempre se volvía un imbécil. Era como un niñato adolescente que no sabía cómo lidiar con todo su drama interior. A Daniel le gustaba hablar para sentirse liberado y era algo que Johnny no podía soportar si no era con una botella en la mano.

\- Sí Daniel.

\- Estoy intentando…

Ni él sabía lo que estaba intentando en ese instante. Estaba perdido y confuso. Johnny le comprendía. Lo que pasaba entre ellos era un error que no encajaba en la vida perfecta de Daniel. Johnny representaba el fracaso de toda una vida. Daniel tenía la vida perfecta y, sin embargo, estaba allí acostándose con Johnny, haciendo promesas que no podría cumplir. Daniel encontraba cierta paz a su lado y eso estaba mal. Johnny sólo era un alcohólico al que la vida había dejado rezagado, que ni tan siquiera sabía lo que era Facebook. Pero también simbolizaba un pasado brillante, el comienzo de una nueva vida.

\- Ahórratelo. Sé lo que intentas y no estoy de humor.

Le dio un largo sorbo a la botella. El alcohol quemó su garganta y durante un segundo pudo olvidarse de Daniel que le observaba sorprendido e indignado.

\- No te importa nada.

Sí le importaba, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta. Le aterrorizaba decirlo en voz alta y que la verdad quedase expuesta. Johnny temía ser sincero con Daniel, temía las consecuencias porque todo sería más real si hablaba. Sus sentimientos tendrían nombre.

\- Esto es un juego para ti.

Quizás fuese un juego para Daniel que, si esto terminaba, todavía tendría una vida perfecta a la que volver. Johnny se había entregado a Daniel completamente y, si todo terminaba, su vida se desmoronaría una vez más sin remedio. Dio otro largo trago.

\- Un pasatiempo.

Volvió a beber casi sin respirar. Notó una gota de whisky resbalar por la comisura de su boca y deslizarse cuello abajo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –preguntó casi sin aire.

¿Qué quería Daniel escuchar? Él le diría cualquier cosa para tranquilizarle y asegurarse de que volvería otra vez.

\- Dime lo que quieres escuchar y te lo diré palabra por palabra.

Daniel suspiró con cansancio y negó con la cabeza, como si no mereciese la pena todo aquello, como si Johnny no se lo estuviese tomando en serio. Quizás este fuese el final. Quizás esta noche era la gran noche en la que todo se iría a la mierda una vez más. Johnny había estado esperando algo así desde el primer día. Lo había temido, había soñado con este momento durante meses. Volvió a beber bajo la desaprobatoria mirada de Daniel. Si le iba a dejar, mejor estar borracho.

\- Eres increíble… Quizás… -dudó-. Esto es un error… -dijo finalmente.

Johnny se mordió el labio inferior y esperó. A Daniel le costaba articular las palabras, le costaba encontrarlas. No quería hacerlo, pero era lo que debía hacer para volver a su vida perfecta. Debía cortar con lo que tenían, debía abandonarle y dejarle atrás, como un trasto viejo e inservible. Johnny estaba esperando las palabras que pondrían fin a todo aquello, que le darían una libertad no deseada. Miró a Daniel expectante, se perdió en sus ojos negros… No quería perderle…

No quería perder esa mirada.

No quería volver a estar solo.

De repente, Johnny le cogió del brazo. No quería escucharle, no podía… Él no había hecho nada malo, él no se merecía aquello. No quería perder a Daniel, la única persona que tenía sentido en su vida. No quería perderle.

\- Dime lo que quieres escuchar –murmuró completamente serio-. Dime las palabras, lo que sea… por favor.

El repetiría cualquier cosa que hiciese feliz a Daniel. Johnny estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por no perderle.

\- Por favor –sonaba a súplica-. Lo que quieras…

Johnny no era bueno con las palabras, era un capullo y siempre se equivocaba al hablar. Siempre decía lo que no debía en el peor momento posible. Tampoco era bueno con los sentimientos. Era un fracaso absoluto como ser humano, pero no se merecía lo que Daniel estaba a punto de hacer. Sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo, para detenerle. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de exponerse ante Daniel y que no significase nada para el otro. Tenía miedo de quedarse solo con el alcohol como única compañía.

\- Pero no me dejes.

Daniel no esperaba nada como aquello y se quedó helado en su sitio con sus ojos oscuros clavados en los azules de Johnny. No había dicho nada realmente, pero todo había quedado expuesto. Johnny se sentía completamente desnudo ante Daniel que no decía ninguna palabra.

\- Johnny… esto no…

Johnny soltó la botella y agarró a Daniel por la chaqueta para tirar de él y besarle con fuerza, casi con rabia. Le empujó hasta chocar contra la pared y, entre besos, le suplicó que se quedase, que le dijese qué hacer, qué decir. No estaba preparado para dejarle ir.

No estaba preparado para su marcha, su ausencia.

No estaba preparado para vivir sin él.

No quería…

\- No me dejes… por favor… no…

Se ahogaba entre sus besos, sentía que no podía respirar. Se asfixiaba… Le faltaba el aire al hablar, pero el silencio no era una opción para él. El silencio significaba perdición.

\- No me abandones…

Daniel era lo poco que tenía sentido, que le producía algo de felicidad entre toda la miseria que le rodeaba. Era un idiota y lo sabía, era un idiota por permitir todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

\- Johnny… -el otro intentó hablar, pero no se lo permitió-. John…

> Johnny le besó hasta que no pudo más, hasta que le abandonaron las fuerzas. No iba a servir de nada. Le miró en silencio y esperó, no podía controlar su respiración y su pecho subía y bajaba descontrolado. Vio en sus ojos la culpa relucir y supo que había cometido un error. Sentía sus labios palpitar del dolor, pero le dio un último beso, fue lento y lo alargó hasta que las manos de Daniel se colocaron en su pecho para empujarle levemente. Todo había acabado.

\- Debo irme.

Se retiró y le dejó pasar. Permaneció erguido, pese a que sus entrañas se retorcían de dolor. Ya no había nada más que hacer. Estaba en calconcillos, con barba de tres día y apestaba a alcohol… Así acababa todo y él no tenía ni una pizca de dignidad que salvar mientras Daniel abría la puerta.

\- Te quiero.

Tarde y mal, como siempre, pero qué importaba ya. Daniel se iba y ya lo había perdido todo. Por su parte todo quedaba dicho, no ocultaba nada más. Esperó en silencio a que ocurriese algo, pero Daniel se limitó a salir por la puerta. Debería haberse quedado callado y sin moverse de la cama, habría sido mucho mejor que aquello. Recogió la botella del suelo y puso la tele. Encontró entre los canales una película antigua, en blanco y negro: un tranvía llamado deseo. Una película perfecta para una noche de mierda. Se compadeció de la pobre e inestable Blanche que sólo quería huir de un pasado vacío y lleno de errores. Quizás habría tenido alguna oportunidad, pero Stanley… Bebió hasta quedarse dormido mientras se la llevaban sin esperanza ninguna. Se durmió con el sabor de alcohol en su boca y un malestar en el cuerpo, agravado por la película.

Era momento de aceptar la verdad; no tenía futuro… como tampoco lo tuvo Blanche en ningún momento de la película realmente. Todo era una farsa que conducía a la perdición.

En algún momento escuchó el teléfono, pero no se movió. Estaba agotado y le dolía la cabeza. Miró la tele, ahora estaban echando Mago de Oz. Su madre adoraba esa película. De pequeño la había visto incontables veces. Cogió el mando para cambiar de canal, pero al ver a Dorothy a todo color tras el tornado no fue capaz. Era una buena película. Se levantó para coger un cuenco de leche y cereales. Al sentarse vio que quedaba todavía un poco de alcohol en la botella, se encogió de hombros y lo mezclo con los cereales. ¿Qué importaba? La mezcla no estaba demasiado mal, tuvo que aceptar mientras masticaba los cereales que crujían en la boca. Volvió a escuchar el móvil, pero no fue hasta él. Hoy no había motivos para salir, para ir al dojo o ver a nadie. No estaba de humor para nada y nadie. Se volvió a sentar y siguió viendo la película. Seguía siendo una buena película, pensó mientras tarareaba las canciones.

A lo lejos el móvil volvió a sonar, pero siguió sin moverse. Dorothy estaba buscando al mago, no había nada más importante que aquello para él. Hundirse en la miseria siempre era mejor con una buena película. Evitó pensar en Daniel y en lo ocurrido. Se arrepentía de todo, lo suyo había funcionado porque… porque Johnny nunca hablaba demasiado y mantenía aquello ligero sin demasiados dramas. Daniel se fustigaba y Johnny se lo follaba para que no pensase. Habían funcionado por eso, Daniel no quería que aquello fuese a más, que Johnny lo hiciese todo más serio y real entre ellos, por eso lo de anoche había sido un error. Pero Johnny no había podido evitarlo, de repente había visto el final demasiado cerca y había entrado en pánico. No había pensado demasiado y se había lanzado a una botella para decir todas las tonterías que Daniel no quería escuchar realmente.

Y pensar que había llegado a creer que podría haber hecho funcionar aquello. Era un idiota y se moriría siéndolo. Todas las cosas buenas siempre se acaban. Johnny se preguntó a sí mismo por qué Dorothy querría volver a Kansas, Oz era mucho mejor y tenía unos zapatos mágicos. Todavía era joven para comprender que la vida es, generalmente, un agujero lleno de decepciones. O quizás era él, quizás era él quien no sabía tomar ninguna buena decisión. Se levantó a por una cerveza. Seguramente él se habría quedado solo en el mundo de Oz con sus zapatos rojos sin saber qué hacer. Hay personas destinadas a ser desgracias griegas.

Casi al final de la película, mientras el mago repartía los distintos premios escuchó la puerta, pero decidió ignorar a la persona que fuese. Quería estar a solas con su miseria por el momento. De repente, se abrió la puerta de golpe y Johnny dio un respingo en el sillón.

\- Joder LaRusso –masculló.

Daniel estaba en la puerta con la cara descompuesta.

\- ¿No sabes coger un teléfono?

Johnny le miró sin comprender nada. ¿Cuál era su puñetero problema? El estaba en casa tranquilamente y no le debía nada a nadie, mucho menos a él. Quería decirle algo, cualquier insulto o gilipollez hiriente. Sin embargo, no sabía qué decirle.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Daniel no dijo nada, fue hasta él y le besó con fuerza. Johnny no entendía nada. ¿Quería volverle loco? ¿Estaba jugando con él…? Si hubiese tenido un poco de dignidad se lo habría quitado de encima y le habría demandado respuesta y una disculpa, pero no la tenía. No en aquel momento. Tener a Daniel allí de nuevo sabía a gloria. Johnny admitía que era una persona triste. Daniel fue quien rompió el contacto, se quedó frente a él y se colocó de rodillas con sus manos apoyadas en sus piernas. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su piel hasta encontrar sus manos, que estaban reposabrazos del sillón.

\- No sé qué hacer… Después de… lo de anoche no… No sé qué hacer Lawrence.

Johnny se encogió de hombros.

\- No necesito que hagas nada realmente.

Johnny se conformaba con saber que volvería. Johnny quería Daniel volviese a él. No necesitaba una declaración o promesas vacías de un futuro juntos. Sabía que eso estaba fuera de su alcance; Daniel estaba demasiado apegado a su vida llena de perfección como para alejarse de ella por voluntad propia.

\- No puedo darte nada. No tengo nada que ofrecerte.

Johnny se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron. Daniel siempre olía a menta y café por las mañanas. Se permitió unos segundos de pesado silencio para disfrutar el tener a Daniel allí. En aquel momento fue consciente de que aún estaba algo borracho, no se le había pasado el efecto del alcohol de anoche y el haber desayunado otro chupito con la leche no le ayudaba. Se sentía lento y entumecido. Abrió la boca levemente sin decir nada.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –preguntó en voz alta sin pensarlo.

Le daba igual, a Johnny todo eso le daba igual. Se conformaba con la promesa de saber que volvería, era lo único que siempre había pedido y con lo que siempre se había conformado. No exigía más, no necesitaba más. Johnny tenía claro lo que había entre ellos, lo que Daniel arriesgaba y no estaba dispuesto a perder. Johnny no era un adolescente estúpido con pretensiones de conseguir algo más. Ya sabía lo que le esperaba y lo que siempre sería. Era una verdad que dolía, pero no necesitaba nada más.

\- Yo… no puedo…

No podía decir lo que sentía, Daniel no quería enfrentarse a las implicaciones de decir en voz alta sus sentimientos. No quería tener que enfrentar el hecho de que vivía un sueño que no le satisfacía y del que huía para entregarse a los brazos de su enemigo de la adolescencia, un borracho fracasado cuyos besos siempre sabían a alcohol. Johnny comprendía por qué no podía.

\- Siempre te he pedido una cosa, una única cosa LaRusso. Sólo quiero tener la certeza de que volverás.

Sólo necesitaba tener la certeza de que volvería, no quería más, no podría pedirle más. Aquello era suficiente para él. Es lo que siempre ha querido, esa simple certeza. Daniel no tenía que hacer nada más, no tenía que decirle nada. Johnny se había expuesto a Daniel y eso era suficiente para ambos, para saber, sin necesidad de decirlo, lo que había entre ellos.

\- Ahora ya sabes que me importa.

\- Pero yo no…

\- ¿Te he pedido yo algo?

Daniel negó con la cabeza.

\- Sólo quiero que vuelvas. Lo demás me sobra.

Lo demás eran sólo palabras sin las que Johnny podría sobrevivir porque Daniel estaba frente a él ahora mismo. Daniel había vuelto a él en tan sólo unas horas. Johnny lo había dado todo por perdido, pero Daniel era incapaz de no volver a él. Quizás no pudiese decir en voz alta sus sentimientos por miedo a la verdad que escondían, pero mientras volviese a él, Johnny estaba conforme. Las palabras muchas veces no significaban nada y Johnny no necesitaba falsas promesas. Había cosas más importantes.

\- Eso puedo hacerlo.

Eso era suficiente para Johnny que cerró las distancias entre ellos para besarle. De fondo Dorothy volvía a Texas, estaba en casa de nuevo. Johnny sonrió contra Daniel, quizás su bonita casa era el mundo de Oz para Daniel: brillante, colorido, perfecto, en el que él era un ganador; pero Johnny era Texas: sin color o magia, pero quizás representaba el hogar, lo que Daniel conocía bien y adoraba sin importar la pobreza que le rodease.

\- Pues no necesito más.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando me puse a escribir, estaba pensando en hacer algo más ameno con un poco de lemon, pero como normalmente me pasa... volví a caer en el angst. Espero que les haya gustado pese a todo.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos siempre serán bien recibidos :)


End file.
